Alice Kepner
Alice Kepner is the youngest sister of April Kepner. History Early Life She is the youngest of four sisters and she grew up on a farm with her family. Brunch The four Kepner sisters had brunch together in order for Libby, Kimmie, and Alice to meet Matthew, April's then-fiancé. They all agreed that Matthew was a dreamboat, but when Jackson came in, they started fawning over for him, questioning if he was, "the Jackson." April dodged their questions and asked Matthew to take her sisters back to her apartment while she answered a page from the hospital. Her sisters instead insisted that they wanted to go with her. Hospital Tour The three of them went to the hospital with April, where she gave them a quick tour. On the tour, they met Arizona, whom Kimmie said was very brave because of her amputation. Jackson and Matthew then came in with a patient, on whom Matthew had performed an incorrect tracheotomy. April sent him away with her sisters. April's Bridal Shower After being sent away from the trauma, Kimmie, Libby, and Alice planned the rest of April's bridal shower. The next day, they brought the supplies to the hospital and were upset to learn that April was in surgery and might not make it to the shower. When she finally did show up at the party, April started opening gifts. One of the gifts was a thong, which April mistakenly opened in front of everyone. When they picked on her for her lack of experience, she confessed that she'd had sex before, which shocked them. She then fired them as her bridesmaids and hired Arizona, Meredith, and Cristina to replace them. ("Man on the Moon") April's Wedding Alice and her sisters were angry that April "fired" them as her bridesmaids and chose Arizona, Meredith, and Cristina to be her bridesmaids instead. Despite their anger, they did attend the wedding, where they angrily looked at their sister's bridesmaids. When Jackson stood up to confess his love for April and ask her if she loved him too, Alice and her sisters were surprised by his confession and waited for April's answer. ("Get Up, Stand Up") Relationships Romantic As Alice has said she walked down the aisle a virgin, she got married at some point in her life. It can can be presumed that she and her husband are still together, as the Kepners are extremely religious and a divorce would most likely have been mentioned. On top of that, Alice seems to have a perfectly happy, normal life. Familial Alice has an extremely close bond with her sisters, Libby and Kimmie in particular. Since April moved away to Seattle, their relationship is not as close as it is with her other sisters. Notes and Trivia *Alice walked down the aisle a virgin, just as April intended to do before she slept with Jackson. Gallery Episodic 10x11AliceKepner.png|Man on the Moon 10x12KimmieLibbyAliceKepner.png|Get Up, Stand Up Episode Stills 10x11-1.jpg 10x11-2.jpg 10x11-4.jpg Appearances de:Alice Kepner fr:Alice Kepner Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S10 Characters